Escape From Death
by Krys-chan-sama
Summary: This story contains sweetness and love between Ranma and Shampoo at the Time of Pearl Harbor. Shampoo is dying slowly, and Ranma is hidden away, protecting her...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½... and... aw forget it! Just read the story! (Reminder: This story contains hatred of the Americans. Please don't find this offensive.)  
  
Information: This story contains sweetness and love between Ranma and Shampoo, at the time of Pearl Harbor.Their city is attacked, Shampoo is slowly dying from sickness, and Ranma is hidden away... protecting her.  
  
(Kinda a song fic)  
  
Escape From Death  
  
Wo A Ni, Ranma Saotome... I love you  
  
  
  
"Aiiyah!" Shampoo jumped out in front of Ranma. "Ranma? What you doing?" she asked with curious eyes. He sighed. "Walkin' Shampoo. I'm just walkin'.'' Ranma continued to get to his destination--wherever that was. "Shampoo walk with you?" Ranma nodded. "That is, if you feel safe.'' Shampoo smiled. "Of, course, Ranma." She got close, and looked into Ranma's blue eyes. "What wrong?" she asked."Well, it's the War.'' Ranma replied, silently.  
  
The War was Pearl Harbor. They were getting closer and closer to bombing where Ranma and his family lived. The purple-haired girl laughed. "Shampoo no scared of War. Shampoo got Ranma to protect her." Ranma stopped. Shampoo stopped too. "Shampoo. I have a fiancee.' A fiancee' that's violent, maybe, but my fiancee'. I love Akane. I admitt it, I love her. I could change. I could just fall in love with Ukyo, Kodiachi, or maybe even you. But just not right now.'' Shampoo smiled. "Shampoo no care if Ranma love Shampoo or not. Shampoo love Ranma just because she do.''  
  
That was a change. Usually, she would beg Ranma to marry her, but maybe it was the War that made her not feel this way. "Gee, Shampoo. I don't know what to say.'' Shampoo curled up on Ranma, putting her head on his chest, walking against the gentle, teasing wind. That was the first time that Ranma felt comfortable in this position. Not being embarrssed about Shampoo latching up on him. Just happy that he had someone who loved him for him not because he was a great Martial Artist, but because he had goodness in his heart, and Shampoo seemed to be the only one who'd noticed that.  
  
They both sat down on a bench, and waited for the sun rise. It had been dark, and now the first few rays of the golden sun rose above the mountains far away.  
  
  
  
Oh, sweet wind and sun,  
  
Both living in harmony,  
  
Wake up in the early morn,  
  
As the angels sing to me.  
  
I hold in my hand,  
  
Goodness and love,  
  
Flapping it's wings,  
  
Free as a dove  
  
Singing a happy song,  
  
For everything is fine,  
  
Living a perfect life,  
  
My happiness... it's mine.  
  
  
  
"Ranma?'' Shampoo said, after awhile. "Hmm?'' he replied, still looking at the sun. "Ranma, do you still hate Shampoo, because she sabotaged his Wedding?" Ranma looked at her. "Nope. Not anymore." Ranma grinned. "But Shampoo, why did you do it?" Shampoo looked on the ground. "When Shampoo heard Ranma get married by violent girl, Shampoo got very sad. She thought that if she make Wedding bad, he not want to marry her, and choose Shampoo instead." Ranma had never thought of that. She continued. "Shampoo not want to believe that Ranma no longer be fiancee' to Shampoo. She no stand thought not waking up to Ranma face. She probably marry stupid Mousse."  
  
"You know, Shampoo, I--" Ranma was inturrupted by a thunderish sound, but much louder. It was heard by the two of them over and over and over. Ranma stood up. "Oh God, it's the War!'' he shouted. "C'mon Shampoo! We got to go!'' he grabbed her by the wrist, and together they fled, trying to find shelter. It was too far from home to go back.  
  
It was hell.  
  
Airplanes, flying around over the Japanese pig-tailed boy, and the Chinese purple-haired girl. They both ran until the loud rackett was far behind them. Out of breath, Ranma saw a small cave-looking dojo, covered in thick thrush. "Shampoo.'' he hissed, not wanting to be heard from anyone else but her. "Ranma?'' Shampoo blinked. She tip-toed beside Ranma. "Go! Get in!'' Shampoo crawled inside. Ranma hurried inside after her. He took a deep breath. "Damn, that was too close." he whispered. "Now we gotta figure out how we're get away-- alive."  
  
"La La La La..." Shampoo hummed, and for some strange reason, was sewing. "SHAMPOO!" "What, Ranma?" "Can you tell me what your doin'?" he asked, annoyed. "Shampoo sewing." she said smiling. "AN' WHY?!" Ranma tried his best to hide the burning anger inside of him. "Shampoo make blanket, so she can keep Ranma warm at night. She no want him cold."  
  
Ranma stared at her. No one-- NO ONE had done such a gracious offer. In the early past, Ranma had been so mad, and angry at Shampoo just because she had been stuggling to show him that she loved him, and how special he was to her.  
  
"Thanks, Shampoo." Ranma smiled at Shampoo for awhile. "You very welcome." "Shampoo?" "Yes, Ranma?" "I'm real sorry, 'bout this...." "Don't worry, Ranma?" Shampoo said, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "But, I shoulda took you home. I wouldn't want you get hurt by those damn Americans." "You forget. Shampoo from Amazon Tribe. They no underestimate us." "I know, but--" Shampoo put her finger on Ranma's lips, quietly saying, "Shhhhh." You no need to worry, 'bout Shampoo."  
  
It was still dark. Rain covered the ground. Even with the rays of the sun, the light hadn't reached the old dojo. The wind whipped through the green trees. Shampoo stood up. "Shampoo make Ranma food to eat. Sure hope you hungry!" Ranma twitched. "It's not like she's my wife." Ranma thought. As Shampoo stood busy, heating the ramen, she began to sneeze constantly. "Yo, Shampoo? You alright?" he looked at her with penatrating eyes, filled with concern. "Shampoo just fine, Ranma." she said, between coughs and wheezes. "Shampoo, maybe you should--" Ranma was inturruped by a loud thump.  
  
Shampoo had fell to the ground. 


	2. Through Sickness and Health

You like first chapter? You'll like this chapter then... (Hopefully)  
  
  
  
Escape from Death  
  
Through sickness and health...  
  
  
  
"Shampoo!" Ranma scrambled to her. "Shampoo!" he shouted again. "Ranma?" she asked in a weak voice. "What's the matter?!" Ranma scanned her quickly. "Ranma, Shampoo no feel good." As she coughed, she looked lifeless. Ranma didn't know what to do. He had never in his life been in this kind of position. "Oh, God, what's happenin' to you?!" He felt her forehead. "I-I-I got to do somethin'....um...." He pulled Shampoo over to the corner. Wetting a washcloth that he looked around for, and with the help of the rain, he draped it over the Chinese girl's head, hoping it would cool the burning flames that she she held in her body. Shampoo sniffled. Then, with a light, soft whisper, she responded, "Thank you, Ranma."  
  
Ranma blinked curiously as Shampoo sat up. With the little power she had, she managed to tear off a thick part of her clothing, and put it around her, as if it were a blanket. She shivered. Ranma blinked again. "Shampoo, I'm gonna make a fire. You stay right there." And with that, Ranma left the dojo... gathering firewood.  
  
Shampoo wanted to talk, but she couldn't. As hard as she tried, she couldn't force herself to speak. She coughed and sputtered, and laid back to think.  
  
  
  
Shampoo  
  
  
  
Ranma. Why Ranma have to go through much trouble to take care of Shampoo? She not that sick, is she? Now, Shampoo really scared. Without Ranma, she can no protect herself against War. He better come back soon....  
  
Shampoo yawned and laid down, waiting for Ranma to come back to the dojo. As she laid there, wrapped up in warmth, she hummed an old Chinese Amazon tune.  
  
The birds sing softly, high in the sky, I watch them from my window sill, wishing I could fly.  
  
Dancing 'round roses, Floating with time, Humming lovely love songs, As days go by.  
  
Sun glistening bright, Along the blue sky, As I sit here and wonder, What it's like to fly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma  
  
Ranma ran through the thick trees, collecting firewood. Damnit! How'd I get myself into this mess? Now, Shampoo's sick, and I have no way to take care of her! Couldn't her sickness have waited until AFTER Pearl Harbor? Upon looking at how much firewood he had, he realized that he didn't know how to start a fire with out some kind of ignition. He groaned. "Why couldn't Pop have a 'Saotome's School of Anything Goes Fire Starting'?" he asked himself this quietly while running back to the old dojo, to make sure Shampoo was still there, and still alive. Ranma decided that he'd worry about the fire, when he really needed the most. He could still hear the loud booms and crashes from the War. Shampoo. Please be there--alive. Ranma thought to himself. As Ranma crashed through the door, he quickly saw that Shampoo was fast asleep. He walked over to her, looking. A smile curled up along his solemn face. She was beautiful. Her purple hair sprawled over the wooden ground. Her lips moist and pearly. Her slim body curled up. To get in a better postion, Ranma shifted his weight, causing Shampoo to stir. "Hmmm?" she mumbled. She took a deep breath, and opened her bright eyes. "Ranma?" she asked weakly. "You come back to Shampoo?" Ranma chuckled. "Yeah, Shampoo. I came back." He dropped to his knees, re-wet her cloth, and cooled her face. Shampoo coughed, and sniffled. She sat up. "Ranma, Shampoo sorry you have to do this." she told him, looking down. "Eh, no problem, Shampoo. Glad to do it." Ranma stood up, toward the stove, seeing that the ramen was still cooking slowly. After waiting for it to finish, he put the steaming food in a bowl, and tried to give it to Shampoo, only in response to her opening her mouth wide. She seemed to be saying, Feed me, Ranma. He stared at her wide-eyed. Then sighed. "I know what your thinkin', an' no way, Shampoo. Uh-huh." He put his hands far out from his face, as to try to push out his responsibility. Shampoo closed her mouth, and her eyes began to water. Ranma hated to see a girl cry. He sighed again. "Fine." he told her. "But it's only 'cuz I don't want ya ta cry, Shampoo." She smiled happily, as the tears seemed to disappear from her eyes. The Chinese Amazon re-opened her mouth, as Ranma took his own chopsticks and poured the hot ramen soup into her mouth. Shampoo chewed, and swallowed, and opened her mouth for a third time.  
  
This continued unitl the bowl was empty. Now the sun was rising, trying to dry the moist woods. Ranma yawned. "Didn't know takin' care of you, Shampoo, was gonna be this hard." he said while laying down. "I'm gonna take a nap." he yawned again. "You let me know if you need anythin', Shampoo." She smiled. "Alright, Ranma." He closed his eyes, and soon fell into a deep slumber. As soon as he went to sleep, Shampoo used her strenght to stand up and walk to the outside, to discover that there was a sparkling lake. "Wow." she whispered, breathing in the fresh air. Even though Shampoo was very sick, she couldn't stand being in that dojo, cramped up. Don't you know it's dangerous out here? A voice asked. You could get hurt or even worst... Shampoo ignored the voice and kept walking among the outside of the lake. She didn't know how, but she walked out into the open woods. She realized what she had done, by the booming sounds of the War. She tried to run back, but tripped over somthing hard, that caused her to sprain her ankle, and everything went black. 


End file.
